


A Glossy Situation

by blackorchids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Confidence, Cross-Post, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Maybe it's her, maybe it'sShinesation Prettily Pinklip-gloss. Either way, Lavender is ready for anything.





	A Glossy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written more than six years ago, for a House Cup tournament on hpff forums. The original post is [here](http://www.harrypotterfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?chapterid=440313) and if you go to the index, anything by Bookworm045 is by my younger self!

This story starts out, funnily enough, with a tube of Wonder Witch Products, _Shinesation Prettily Pink_ lip gloss.

She’d gotten it from the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and paid a whole galleon for it.

Lavender Brown was not a smart girl by any means, but she knew a good deal on lip gloss when she saw it.

 _Gives you confidence you never knew you had!_ was what the ad had said. And without another thought, the lip gloss was being paid for and suddenly, Lavender owned a tube of magnificent lip gloss.

*

She slathered her lips in her lip gloss every morning. It was charmed to last all day, and she was a completely new person when her lips were delicately covered with _Prettily Pink_. She suddenly felt confident.

And she was prettier than ever.

*

“Hi Ron,” She cooed one day, and the boy in question snapped his head up and stared at her for a moment before glancing around him to see if there was suddenly someone else named Ronald. She giggled at this and his ears turned red upon realizing that she was, in fact, talking to him.

“Oh, er, hey,” He muttered awkwardly and she smiled at him, her lip glossed lips pulling over her mouth, showing her teeth beautifully.

He gave her a confused half-smile in return before returning to eating and talking to Granger and Harry.

Lavender left, horrified that her gloss hadn’t worked.

*

She cheered loudly for him at his Quidditch try-outs, furious that Granger was there as well.

And–yes–she was loyally wearing her lip gloss.

*

“Hi, Ron,” she giggled a few days later, after he’d successfully made the Quidditch team. She smiled a pretty, lip glossed smile.

He was even more dreamy now.

“Hey,” He responded, and she silently praised him. He was barely awkward this time. And his smile didn’t look pained or confused!

*

Lavender Brown had screamed herself hoarse at the Quidditch match, cheering madly for Ron Weasley every time he blocked a goal.

Her game plan was set, her lip gloss on. If Gryffindor won, she’d kiss him in the common room party. Her lip gloss would be enough to keep him wanting to kiss her back.

It was the party now, and she could barely speak, but it was worth it. He’d noticed her at the match, and she was going to kiss him now.

And so she sauntered up to him, her lips wearing an extra coat of _Prettily Pink_.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

*

Every single day of their relationship, Lavender used two coats of her lip gloss instead of one.

She wouldn’t be able to bear it if her lips were suddenly devoid of the wonder that was _Shinesation_.

Ronald seemed to like it too, anyhow.

*

“Her-mee.” Ron was murmuring in his sleep, and Lavender’s un-glossed lips pulled open as her jaw dropped in surprise.

He’d been poisoned, and was dreaming about _Granger_?

“Her-mee.” He murmured again, his own lips pulling at a small smile. Behind her, Granger had rushed forward at the sound of her name being said and roughly pushed Lavender to the side as she stooped next to Lavender’s Won-Won.

How could he do this to her?!

Lavender felt hot, unexpected tears pool in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously and stormed out of the hospital wing.

Ronald would get the picture that they were O-V-E-R.

She stopped in front of the recently closed hospital wing doors and took a deep breath, calming herself.

Lavender licked her chapped lips and, with just a moments’ hesitation, pulled out the tube of _Prettily Pink_ from her pocket and smeared it on her lips.

And suddenly, everything would be okay.

All because of her one-galleon lip gloss.

What a buy.

**Author's Note:**

> As it's so old, I hope you'll forgive me for calling Lavender a bit dim. This was eons before I learned better. If you don't forgive me, send hate to [my ask box](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/ask) and we can duke it out on tumblr!


End file.
